Culpable ignorancia
by Naho Di
Summary: Terribles acontecimientos surgen en Konoha luego de la muerte del líder de los Uchiha, Sasuke. Los encargados de investigar estos hechos han señalado al culpable; sin embargo, una sombra se desliza entre los aldeanos... [Este fic está participando en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin].


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aviso: Este fic está participando en el reto: Terror en Latinoamérica, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

 **Personaje: Mitsuki**

 **Leyenda: El wefuke &oq (Chile y Argentina) **

**•/•/•/•/•**

 **Culpable ignorancia**

Lloraba. Ella lloraba. Mitsuki no dejaba de observarla; el dolor de ella pasó por él y el llanto de ella pasó a ser el suyo. No sólo ella lloraba, lloraban ninjas y amigos cercanos, lloraban por la vida perdida en una noche sin amenazas.

Se había ido, Sasuke Uchiha se había ido. Una mañana como otra cualquiera, el líder Uchiha amaneció sin pulso. Los médicos reconocieron en su organismo una enorme cantidad de cianuro.

—¡Asesinato! —gritaron algunos. La sangre que correría sería la del culpable.

No obstante, había algo que la mayoría de los aldeanos desconocía.

—Todo empezó con la muerte de nuestros gatos —dijo Sarada, de diecinueve años, a su prometido y a su mejor amigo—. No había rastros de envenenamiento: los estrangularon. Enseguida, papá nos protegió aún más, decía que un par de ojos brillantes observaba la casa; mi sharingan jamás pudo verlo.

Y en una ocasión, que Sarada prefirió guardarse para sí misma, Sasuke alzó su katana contra algo que ni Sakura ni Sarada pudieron ver. El genio Uchiha estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante ellas: ¿cómo saber que no había sido él quien se había envenenado?

El hokage ordenó una investigación exhaustiva ante el asesinato de su mejor amigo. Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada fueron seleccionados: eran ellos los más capaces hasta el momento.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Boruto propuso a Sakura Uchiha como sospechosa. Un virus desconocido fue atacando a cada paciente en el hospital en Konoha. Shikadai Nara murió en la camilla sin ser víctima del virus: su cuello había sido torcido de una forma grotesca. Sakura Uchiha tenía coartada: estaba en casa cumpliendo con el interrogatorio de Mitsuki y Sarada. La flecha apuntó al tercer integrante del equipo. Boruto estaba en el hospital cuando la masacre ocurrió. Mitsuki se atrevió a hablarlo con Shikamaru, el asistente del hokage.

Dos días más tarde, una mancha de sangre pintó la casa de los Nara. Temari estaba inconsolable: ella lo sabía, ella lo había visto, ella lo había escuchado.

—Esa cosa no es humana —dijo.

Su marido, Shikamaru, había muerto. Otra sobredosis de cianuro.

—Debe haberse vuelto loca —respondió Boruto, casi sonriendo de burla— No creerá que se trata de un fantasma, ¿cierto?

La boda con la heredera Uchiha fue suspendida. El novio, hijo del hokage, le gritó a Sarada en su casa. Mitsuki, armándose de valor, la protegió y le acusó directamente de las muertes en Konoha.

Boruto rió. A varios metros de él, detrás de su espalda, una figura negra de ojos brillantes se percibió. Sakura Uchiha se desmayó.

Naruto enfrentó a su hijo. Le preguntó una y otra vez si había sido él. El hijo pródigo negó todo. Los gritos empezaron cuando el hokage le expuso que Sasuke le había contado sobre su discusión en la noche que murió.

Su cuello estaba en la soga. O lo habría estado si alguien hubiera estado presente en esa conversación.

La luna se ocultó detrás de las nubes cuando Naruto Uzumaki se quitó la capa que lo hacía líder de la aldea. Pasos en el comedor lo alertaron. Giró el rostro cuando las garras inhumanas pasearon por las paredes. A lo lejos, una sonrisa se formó.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.

El sonido ahogado de una risa escondida al fondo de la garganta le respondió. Naruto tomó un kunai del escritorio y lo presentó ante él. Su sangre se congeló al siguiente segundo: despacio, casi como si disfrutara de hacerlo sufrir, unos dedos delgados y largos, de un color azul oscuro, se asomaron entre la puerta. Tambolirearon en la madera mientras en el suelo, enormes pies del mismo color, aparecieron.

El ruido del kunai caer al suelo resonó en la oscura habitación. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron hasta que dolieron y su boca se secó casi de inmediato. Una criatura de más de dos metros y medio se presentó ante él. De su cabeza se asomaban unos cuantos cabellos y de sus ojos salía la luz hipócrita que sólo oscurecía el resto de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló: eso no era un ninjutsu ni un genjutsu, eso era real. Sus manos se movieron sin cesar y sus piernas lo llevaron a retroceder hasta la ventana. La criatura, sin boca, sin nariz y sin orejas, lo siguió. Lo siguió, con esa risa gutural que Naruto no olvidó.

Una detrás de otra, Naruto recordó lo que Sasuke y Temari habían dicho: "eso no era humano". Ahora entendía el precio de no creer.

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, la cosa frente a él dejó de reír. Y sus ojos, aún brillantes, parpadearon de forma intercalada.

—Será mejor que la olvides —dijo el monstruo igualando la voz de Naruto; al no tener boca, la voz emergía de todo él.

Su respiración estaba por matarlo. Reconocía esas palabras, recordaba esa conversación.

—Ella no te ama, lo sabes. Sólo déjala —continuó—. Olvídala.

Naruto se tomó la garganta; de repente ya no podía pasar oxígeno a sus pulmones. No estaba seguro de si era el miedo o las manos del invasor en su cuello quienes le evitaban la respiración.

La criatura se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto, se acercó hasta que Naruto vio reflejado en sus pupilas las suyas. Y en esas pupilas brillantes, encontró lo que todos buscaban.

—Olvídala tú, pedazo de mierda —dijo la voz del asesino.

Dicen que fue la capa que se enredó en el cuerpo del hokage lo que lo orilló a resbalar y caer al suelo. Dicen también que fue la presión de los asesinatos lo que lo llevó a la locura del suicidio. Una persona, que había escuchado a escondidas la discusión entre el hokage y su hijo, fue a la casa de los Uzumaki y arrestó al prodigio Uzumaki. Los gritos, enardecidos de sospecha, despertaron el odio de los aldeanos. Ibiki Marino no quiso verlo: en sus pupilas se revelaba la culpabibolodad.

Durante tres días, Sarada y Sakura Uchiha preguntaron si estaban seguros de ello. Mitsuki les explicó los detalles y ante la inminente evidencia, ambas mujeres regresaron a su hogar. Mitsuki sonrió cuando las vio convencidas.

En la celda de Boruto apenas se podía respirar. Su cuerpo, cubierto por una camisa de fuerza, apenas exigía libertad. Sus pupilas, idénticas a las de un criminal de rango S, ya estaban vacías de amor. Su cabeza sangraba con constancia y en sus labios yacían varias heridas autoprovocadas.

—¡Ya mátenme! —gritaba cada noche.

En la quinta noche se decidió su castigo: frente a la aldea, moriría el asesino de más de cuatro grandes ninjas. Esa mañana, ésa última mañana, recibió la visita del que fue su mejor amigo durante toda su vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Boruto. La sangre que había perdido la noche anterior había sido menos, pero apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

—Juzgarte, por supuesto —respondió Mitsuki—. Tus impulsos te han traído hasta aquí, tan bajo has caído que ni siquiera supiste mentir. —Le dijo.

Boruto trató de escupirle, pero su boca estaba tan seca que sólo consiguió volver a toser.

—Ya, ya, que debes vivir hasta mañana. Cuéntame tu versión, trataré de sacarte si me convences.

Por vez primera, el azul en las pupilas de Boruto brilló.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó. Mitsuki asintió— ¡Debes creerme, yo no lo hice! Jamás deseé que tío Sasuke muriera y aunque le dije cosas terribles a papá, nunca le hubiera hecho morir. ¡Me conoces, Mitsuki!

—¿Y entonces quién fue? ¿Te das cuenta de que todos los muertos tienen una conexión contigo? Incluso, cuando sospechaste de Sakura Uchiha en su hospital hubo una masacre, como si alguien quisiera inculparla —expuso. Boruto apretó los dientes.

—¡Me inculparon a mí, de veras! ¡Yo... Mitsuki, yo también lo he visto! ¡He visto a esa cosa! —gritó. Mitsuki lo miró de reojo. El pánico de Boruto era palpable. Jamás un ninja había usado semejante gesto.

Mitsuki esbozó una ladeada sonrisa.

—¿"Cosa"? —inquirió.

—¡Sí! ¡No era humano! ¡Es enorme, de grande esqueleto y horripilante! ¡De veras! ¡Créeme! —rogó. Al mismo tiempo, se levantó un tanto mareado y dejó caer la frente en los barrotes que lo separaban de Mitsuki.

Éste, convencido de que la profundidad de la cárcel protegía su conversación, rió. Rió al principio como si quisiera esconderlo. Luego de unos segundos, dejó escapar la más sonora carcajada que en su vida había soltado.

El rostro de Boruto palideció. Ésa era la risa que la bestia solía imitar.

—¡Por supuesto que no es humano, estúpido! —Le gritó. Sus ojos, usualmente pequeños, se abrieron mostrando su locura— ¡Esa cosa ni siquiera tiene un cromosoma humano! ¡Es un wefuke!

—¿Un... Wefuke? —musitó Boruto— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Mitsuki apenas dejó escapar otra risa; ésta era de burla.

—Nada, él no quiere nada de ti. —Sonrió— Pero yo sí.

Boruto retrocedió para alejarse de la sádica mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó en voz baja.

—Necesitaba una coartada, a alguien tan estúpido que pudiera incriminar con facilidad. —Comenzó al tiempo que recargaba un hombro en los barrotes que Boruto acababa de abandonar—. Buscaba la oportunidad para que tu inestabilidad emocional te pudiera convertir en un gran sospechoso. Llegaste algo tarde, pero te lo agradezco; no lo había logrado sin ti, mejor amigo.

Boruto negó con la cabeza, negó uma y otra vez mientras retrocedía. Sus pies tropezaron con la nada y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos, llenos de pánico, permanecían fijos en él.

—¿Por qué? —Alcanzó a preguntar.  
Mitsuki se alzó de hombros.

—Amor —respondió.

Y entonces Bolt reunió toda la información, reunió todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Mitsuki, todas las burlas y todas las molestias. Asustado y sobre todo enojado, trató de levantarse. Mitsuki le dio una ojeada más antes de separarse de la celda y empezar a caminar.

—¡Sarada nunca te amará! —bramó el condenado.

Mitsuki sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con esa expresión de dulzura y ternura de la que nadie podía sospechar. Le mostró a Boruto su sonrisa.

De inmediato, emergió del suelo la afamada criatura. Boruto la sintió detrás de él, mas no hizo nada por detenerlo o enfrentarlo. Lo sintió pasar sus manos por sus hombros. Acarició su mentón y su cabello. El wekufe recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Boruto antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Nunca fue Sarada.

Medio segundo más tarde, el cuello de Boruto tronó. Su cuerpo cayó entre el suelo y el escalón de la salida, de tal forma que cuando los guardias fueron por él, asumieron suicidio.

* * *

Ella lloraba, lloraba de nuevo. A algunos metros de ella, en un ataúd era sepultada la mujer que se comprometió durante seis meses con el cuerpo enterrado a su lado.

Ella sollozaba por la muerte de su familia: primero uno y luego otro y luego otro. ¿Es que la vida se esforzaba por hacerla sufrir?

En medio del llanto, en medio del luto, una mano pálida se posó en su hombro y ella fue acogida entre los brazos de un joven de diecinueve años.

—Sakura-san, le prometo que no voy a dejarla sola —prometió Mitsuki, casi con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. A lo lejos, un ser aforme dejó escapar una suave risa gutural.

 **•/•/•/•/•**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Me presento, soy Naho Di y éste es mi primer fanfic. No soy muy ambiciosa, así que espero sus opiniones, cualquier crítica será bien recibida siempre y cuando no sea denigrante para mí o mi trabajo.**

 **Y ya saben, ¡suerte a mis compañeras participantes!**

 **See you!**


End file.
